Thinking,Speaking,Wanting
by iIce
Summary: The Battle was over, and everyone found their perfect life, the Cullens, the Blacks, the Uleys. But what about Leah? She was left alone. The only one she ever loved imprinted, the only one she ever respected, but cant it be undone?
1. Im Not Kidding

Hey Its me again!  
I think that Leah deserves a happy ending to, even though the start isnt really happy, but it will be.  
Anyway i love critizism (sorry if it is spelled wrong xD)

xx Ree-Kun

--------------------------

The fight with the Volturi was over, the Cullens were re-united and everyone had their own happyending right?.

Leah headed back into the woods....alone.

/Leah wait/ called out a voice in her head.

/Go away Jacob/ she thought bitterly.

/Geez, I just wanted to talk/ thought Jacob back.

She turned to look at him, and sat down, Jacob had emerged in human form with his cut of shorts, he looked at the grey wolf infront of him.

/Im waiting/ thought Leah even though she knew he couldnt hear her.

"What were you preocupied thinking about Sam?" he snapped.

She let out a low growl, immidietly jumoing on to all fours recoiling.

"Sorry that was harsh" apologized Jacob.

/Heartless Git!/ thought Leah.

"Hey, I just apologized and you calling me a heartless git?" Jacob smiled.

/Turn around/ thought Leah, now knowing that he could hear her thoughts.

He did as she asked.

She changed back into her human form pulling on her clothes as quickly as possible.

"So what do you want?" she asked as he turned around again.

"I want to know what was wrong, yo had some strange thoughts during the fight" he said shoving his hands into his pockets.

"And what, you were worried I would become a nucens?" asked Leah retreeting a few steps.

"No" said Jacob "just worried"

She starred at him blankly "Since when are you so caring over me?" she asked, hopeing he wouldnt take it the wrong way.

Jacob looked at his feet for a moment and hesitated.

"Exactly you arent" she said turning around trying to walk away, but before she could Jacob had caught her arm in a strong grip.

He grimaced "I do" he said then his soft smile dissapeared and turned into seriousness.

"Why?" she chocked out.

/Damn why am I at the verge of tears?/ she asked, slapping herself mentally.

"Because" said Jacob still not letting her arm go.

Leah hesitated.

"I cant explain it" said Jacob sighing and dropping his grip "do you want to go for a walk?" he asked.

She looked at him as if he were insane ^ut the composed her face into a soft half smile "okay" she said her voice still unsure.

So they started walking into the forest in silence, it wasnt an awquared silence but a peacefull one.

Then their silence was brokn why an earpiercing howl.

For a split second they looked at each other, then started running towards the sound.

"Jacob" said Leah warningly.

He turned as she pulled of her clothes and exploded.

"Ready?" he asked as he phased too.

She nodded her grey head.

The screams got louder, then they saw a brown wolf on the floor, bareley breathing.

/Quil/ shouted Jacob in his mind.

/Careful/ he thought weakly.

Leah charged at a tree, with a heavly smell of Leech.

/I hate everyone that attacks my clan/ she thought icily.

The tree fell over and a white figure came into view.

/Leah dont!/ called Jacob.

But it was to late, Leah had charged at the beast, nailing it to the floor, growling, her sharp teeth inches from the figures face.

/Leah/ called a different voice, a voice that took her by suprise, the figure used that chance of her confusion to knock her away.

She immidietly jumped up again snarling.

She attacked again , this time getting a good grip on its waist, digging her teeth in as haed as she could.

But she was thrown back against a tree again.

This time Sam and Jacob charged.

Leah woke up on a sofa, in a small homey house.

She sat up immidietly looking around alarmed.

"Calm down" said a voice.

She spun around only to see Jacob, Sam and Emily.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We were just about to ask you that" said Jacob.

"Quil was hurt, then I tried to help him, I attacked, was thrown back then everything went black".

She looked at Emily who had a sympatheic look on her face.

"Quil? is he alright?" she asked turning to see noone else in the house.

"He will be fine by sundown, you were a fool to go in there alone" growled Sam.

"Hes right you know" agreed Jacob.

"I just wanted to help" she whispeared.

"Leah, we just want you to be safe" said Emily softly.

"I can take care of myself!" sanpped Leah.

"We know, but look at what happened to you" said Jacob.

Leah looked down at herself, her right hand was in a bandage, she felt a cup on her face and her lip was chipped.

"You need to be more careful" said Jacob looking at sam.  
Apparently he understood something Leah didnt and left pulling Emily along with him.

Jacob sighed and sat down at the edge of the sofa.

"Leah" he said hesitantly "everyone was worried about you"

She snorted "I doubt that".

"They were, Quil wanted to thank you, but after you didnt wake up two hours later he had to leave"

Leahs eyes grew wide in amazment.

"I wish you wouldnt lie" she whispeared.

"Im not lying" Said Jacob watching her carefully, she was pulling her arms around her knees, laying her head on them.

"Do you know why Sam thinks we imprint?" asked Leah looking at him from her knees.

"Leah, weve been through this, he thinks its to pass on the line".

"Do you think someone that imprinted could still be in love?".

Jacob looked at her "Is this about Sam?"

"No, no it isnt!" she said Firmly.

And for some reason he belived her.

"You still owe me a walk" he said suddenly.

She looked at him suprised.

"I thought you were only kidding" she said in such a soft voice that it turned out to be a whispear.

"Im dead serious" he said holding out his hand to her smugly.

She hesitated and took his hand, she winced and looked down, it was her right hand, he let go and muttered "sorry" under his breath leading her to the door by her shoulder instead.

They walked into the forest in silece, until Leah let ou t a sigh.

"Jacob you wanted something, so just spit it out"

This time he hesitated "what have you got against Renesmee?" he asked.

"I havent got anything against her, just her mother" said Leah sadly, he didnt understand anything did he?.

"What got Bella into this? What did Bella ever do to you?".

"She took you! she took you from me"

Soon she realized what she said, she ran back to the house, she ran past it, she ran for what seemed like forever,  
until she ran out of breath.

She looked around, she was standing at the end of the forest, but how had she gotten there? she had been running the opposite way hadnt she?

"Leah?" asked a soft melodic voice "Leah?" the voice asked again.

But Leah was far beyond listening, her knees gave in and she broke into series of sobs.

An icy hand touched her shoulder "dont touch me!" she shouted standing up, suddenly angry she spun around to face the person"Its all your fault! My life wouldnt be like this if you wouldnt exist!" she sunk to her knees again, sobbing even harder then before, shark vibrations ran throgh her body.

"Leah calm down" said Bellas voice again, soft apologetic.

"No I wont! you ruind it, you ruined everything that I built up!" screamed Leah between sobs.

Bella bent down to sit next to Leah, her blue dress swaying in the wind.

"Your daughter ruined everything" sobbed Leah.

Bellas eyes grew wide "Renesmee did not do anything" she whispeared.

"She did!, she stole the only person that ever cared about me, that ever accepted me"

"Leah thats not true! others care about you too! the pack, they are your family, Seth is probably worried sick about you, and Sam is probably worried to"

Leah snorted /snortings good, doesnt make my voice break/ "I doubt that, hes probably off with Emily having a great life"

"Leah?" asked another voice, she turned her head, and saw Alice Cullen, with the Cullen family including Renesmee.

Her face grew cold as she stood up and made move to leave "Leah wait" called Bella.

Leah didnt stop until a hard hand grabbed her arm, she growled automaticly "leave me alone" she said icily.

Edward didnt let go "im warning you!" she said dangausly "did something happen?" he asked releasing her arm "yes something did happen, but it doesnt include you! wait I forgot it does, since its all your fault!"

She spun on her heel and ran away. she tied her clothes around her leg and phased.

Again, she was running away. Trying to escape her probelems. Trying to blame others for what she had caused.

She heard distant voices, voices that cared, voices that wanted her to come back.

She ignored them. As far as she could tell she was running back to the out skirts of La Push.

She passed the Woods, she got a good look at Sam and Emilys house, she heard the sound of part of the Pack fighting,  
screaming at each other....defending her!

"She didnt do anything!" roared Seth.

"She allied with the enemy" called Paul aswell.

"She just wanted to help" said Jacob calmly.

Then a brown wolf broke out of the door and starred at her.

/Leah!/ called Quils voice out in desperation.

/Leah?/ it was Jareds voice this time.

Suddenly the whole pack was standing infront of her.

Emilys face saddened as she looked into Leahs eyes.

"Leah change back please" said Sam.

Leah disaproved and shook her grey head.

"Please Leah" said Seth.

"Leah" was the only thing Jacob said as she turned to him.

It wasnt an order, nor was he talking in a commanding voice, he was giving her a choice, he wouldnt press her or lecture her the way Sam would.

Leah obliged , and went back into the woods, she came back in her human form, fully clothed.

Her eyes were red and swollen, her shirt was tear stained.

"Leah what happened?" asked Seth walking towards her as if not wanting to scare her.

"I met Leech family at the end of the cliff" she said looking down at the floor.

"The Cullens? arent they supposed to be in Partying at their place?" asked Seth.

Jacob nodded thoughfully.

"Who else was there Leah" asked Sam.

"Leech family, all of them" she plopped down onto the grass, sighing.

"I think she passed out" said Quil walking back to them as human.

"Shut up Brown eyes, im just tired" said Leah, not bothering to glare at him, she knew he would smirk at her.

"Lets get you to bed then" said Emily kindly.

Before Jacob could even pick her up she snapped "I can walk you know, its not like im some three year old".

She stood up and walked strait passed the house.

"Um, Leah you missed the house" pointed out Seth.

"No really Seth? thanks for pointing out the ovious" said Leah heading to a blue truck.

"Where are you going?" asked Jacob.

"Home".

"Leah, just stay here, we need to have a meeting anyway" said Sam.

"I dont want to stay here, I want to go home" she said.

"Leah" said Jacob again giving her a choice.

He knew that he was the one that she could not dissagree with, that she would have to follow his orders, not because he was her Alpha, but because he was the one person she respcted.

Leah growled but then went inside the house, she was closley followed by Seth and Quil asking if she was alright.

"Shut up" she said walking to the table by the kitchen and sitting down "let me ask" she said in a sickly sweet voice "since when do you care?" the coldness was trying to cover up the curiosity in her voice.

Seth adn Quil both looked at each other and smiled.

"Good to know we still have you with us" said Seth happily.

-----------------------

I really hope you like it!  
Ill continue soon.

xxx Ree-Kun

REVIEW 


	2. Thank You Quil

_**Hey It's me again. **_

_**Thanks for the reviews. **_

_**This chapter is dedicated to **__**Celestique she's supported me even outside the web and I thank her for that!! You're the Best C.**_

_**This Chapter is going to seem a lot like a Quil/Leah but its only temporary. **_

_**Anyway Thanks again also for adding my story to your favs =D=D**_

_**Mucho Loveo **_

_**Xx Ree-Kun**_

The meeting didn't go on for long, Since Paul, Jared and Jacob all wanted to see their imprints. Collin and Brady had dates in La Push from their local high school.

That only left Leah in the middle of Seth, Embry, Quil and Sam.

"So now that everyone left can I go too?" asked Leah looking around the table.

"Well" started Seth "We wanted to go to the beach, do you want to come?"

Leah froze, thinking for a moment.

She was planning to go to sleep then maybe go running once she had rested.

"Not this time, I'm really tired and I want to go to sleep" she said hoping that they thought that she wasn't blowing them off because she didn't want to hang out with them.

Seth's face fell but then twisted into a smile "alright I'll see you at home" and then he did something he hadn't done in a long long time.

He hugged her.

And to everyone's amazement she hugged him back, hesitantly, but she did hug him back.

Quil also smiled at her, as did Sam.

They walked out leaving Emily and Leah in the kitchen.

"Aren't you going with them?" asked Leah looking at her.

"I'm going to clean up first, they made a little bit of a mess"

That was an understatement! The whole table was full of grease and crumbles, dirty plates and cups.

"I'll help" said Leah quietly standing up.

"You don't have to" said Emily kindly.

"Its fine" Leah muttered as she started stacking plates onto each other.

They cleaned up in silence, sighing every now and then.

"Thank you Leah" said Emily when the finished up.

"It's not a problem; I'm going home, if Seth asks"

And with that Leah left.

She took her Blue Truck and drove home, when she got to her house it started raining.

"Hello Honey" said Sue greeting her.

Leah looked over at the table, Charlie Swan was sitting there with a glass of wine "Hiya Leah" he said as he looked up.

She ignored them both and walked up to her room silently; she heaved herself onto the bed and sighed.

"Stupid rain is ruining my mood" she muttered to herself, her hand banged onto her bedside table, she found what she wanted, her iPod, she turned the music on loudly and fell asleep.

A few hours later she woke up noticing the extra weight that was on her bed, she looked up, Seth was sitting on her bed looking out the window.

"Seth, move your butt of my bed and out of my room" said Leah.

But Seth didn't move "so much to the Beach" Leah grimaced "how long have you been sitting there?" she asked "not long, Fifteen minutes" Seth smiled.

"What?" asked Leah sitting up.

"You're funny when you sleep"

"Am I?" asked Leah.

"Dinners ready, Mum called five minutes ago"

Seth stood up and walked to the door as Leah didn't follow he sighed "Charlie left".

Leah and Seth walked downstairs to eat dinner, but Leah was only playing with her food, looking out the window and sighing.

"Leah is something wrong?" asked her Mother.

"I just really want to go running" said Leah.

"Leah, Its dark outside and it's raining" said Seth as if that explained it all.

"Just don't be back to late" said Sue, Seth's mouth dropped.

"Thanks" said Leah quietly standing up and running to her room to grab her iPod.

She Put on her Jacket and then was gone, she started walking towards central La Push, in the rain whilst listening to sad music.

Until she saw a group of boys leaning against a wall snickering.

She ignored them and kept silent until-

"Hey pretty" called one of them with a hat.

She still ignored him and kept walking.

He grabbed her arm "let go" she said, he didn't "I said let go" she let it seem like a threat, and anyone that was clever would have let go by now, because no one wanted to cross Leah Clearwater when she was mad.

But he didn't let go, instead he pushed her to the wall holding her there, the rest of the boys were watching and laughing. He changed his grip; he put his arm against her throat pushing it down slightly.

"Hey!" called a voice.

/Not another one/ thought Leah.

Then she screamed, it was the only thing she could do, she couldn't possibly beat five guys without phasing.

"Let her go!" called the voice again.

/I know that voice/

Then he pushed his arm down harder.

"Come closer and she will choke to death"

He was a smart one, but not smart enough, he was distracted by the newest voice, so Leah took her chance and kicked him in the groin, he fell to the ground in pain, Leah too fell to the floor.

"You-" the guy got up and pulled her up with him he pinned her to the wall this time holding her neck again with both hands "Quil!" she gaped .

Quil had already knocked the other four guys out, he was faster than they expected, and definitely stronger.

He crashed into the man that was holding Leah; he fell to the floor then ran away.

Leah slid down the wall gasping for air.

"Are you okay Leah?" he asked bending down to her.

She was still breathing heavily "thanks".

She didn't look at him, her head bending towards her knees, her hands were around her neck, tears were streaming down her face, even in the rain Quil could tell.

"Did he hurt you?" asked Quil.

Leah nodded but did not answer.

"Where Leah?"

"My neck, he was choking me"

"Come on" he said softly picking her up.

"I was scared" she admitted.

"It's okay now, your safe, I'll bring you home" said Quil kindly.

"What about them?" she asked sounding exhausted, and then she leaned her head against his chest.

"They'll be out for a while, long enough that until I got you home the Police will get them".

"Thank you" was the last thing she said before she fell asleep in Quil's arms, while he carried her home in the rain.

It was until Quil knocked on the door that Leah was asleep.

Sue opened it up, once she saw Leah in Quil's arms she quickly called Seth.

Quil stepped inside, drenched and tired.

"What happened?" asked Seth.

Quil shook his head and handed Leah to Seth, Seth brought her up to her room wrapped her in a towel and laid her on her bed, she fell asleep immediately.

She was woken up by her mother who was gently stroking her hair "Mom?" she asked her eyes still closed "yes Honey?" replied Sue "is Quil still here?" "Yes".

Leah sighed and opened her eyes, Sue was sitting behind her.

Leah got up slowly; she noticed that she was dry and she was dressed in new clothes.

She went downstairs only to find half the pack sitting in her living room talking.

Jacob, Sam and Seth were squished on the small Sofa, while Jared, Paul, Embry and Quil where sitting on the floor.

Their heads all turned as they heard someone walking down the stairs.

"Leah, your okay" said Seth.

She ignored him and stood in front of Quil, he starred up at her.

"Thank you, if you wouldn't have been I probably wouldn't have survived"

He smiled at her "the cops got them, they just need you to tell them what was going on"

She nodded and turned to the rest of the pack.

"Now why are you guys all sitting in my house and when did you all get here?"

"About an hour ago, I called them" said Quil.

"Since you weren't back around eleven I got worried and sent Quil after you cause I knew where you went and he was closest, he brought you back her in his arms drenched around midnight, after waiting for you to wake up for one and a half hours we thought it might be wise to inform the others about what happened" said Seth.

"Yeah they called me up at two in the morning!" said Embry laughing.

Leah was confused "what time is it now then?"

"Four-thirty" said Sam looking up from his watch.

"Go back home and to bed guys seriously, you didn't have to come here for me"

"We care about you Leah, your part of your Pack, our family, no matter how much you annoy us" said Jacob smiling.

Leah sighed.

"How about breakfast then?" asked Sue putting a hand on Leah's shoulder.

Everyone agreed and they sat down to eat.

"Leah, just to be safe that nothing is wrong I would like to take you to the hospital or to a doctor".

Leah was still too tired to disagree so she just nodded.

_**Well my friends that was it for now.**_

_**I really hope you liked it.**_

_**And guess who her doc is xD**_

_**Anyway Review please!!**_

_**Thanks.**_

_**Mucho Loveo **_

_**Ree-Kun**_


	3. Your Wrong

**Hello again =D**

**Thanks so much for your reviews guys =D **

**I'd appreciate if you told your friends about my story/ies.**

**This Chp. Is dedicated to ****ari11990, thanks for your supporting reviews =D**

**Xx Ree.**

After the boys had stuffed their faces with pancakes, eggs, bread and bacon they left.

Only Quil and Seth stayed talking to Sue.

It was Six Thirty now.

"Which doc. Did you call Mum?" asked Leah laying on the Sofa.

"Their sending someone from the hospital" said Sue uncomfortably.

As if on cue there was a knock on the door.

Sue went to answer it.

Carlisle Cullen stepped inside and greeted Sue politely.

He then walked over to Leah, who now had her hand over her nose.

He gently touched her hand "Leah are you awake?" she jumped from his icy touch on her hot skin "sorry" he said.

She opened her eyes and sat up.

"I'm sorry but I need you to tell me what happened last night" said Carlisle.

Leah sighed and looked over to her mother.

"Come on Seth, help me with the laundry" she said.

Seth nodded unenthusiastically and followed her to the cellar.

"Um, I'll get going too" said "Quil standing up.

"No" said Leah almost immediately, Quil looked at her confused "stay, please" she added quietly.

Quil nodded and sat down next to her.

"I, I was mad and sad, I wanted to go walking, but I fell asleep so Mum let me go after dinner, it was raining but I didn't mind, I started walking with my iPod heading to central La Push, I walked for a while until I saw this group of guys leaning against a wall, one of them spoke to me and took my arm, he pushed me to the wall and" Leah hesitated tears started to overflow in her eyes "he held me there by my neck pushing it down, they, they kept laughing and cheering and then um"

Leah had tears running down her face, her hands were together tightly.

"Then Quil came, he told them to let me go, but the leader told him that if he came closer he would choke" she stopped as her voice cracked "choke me to death, while he was distracted I took my chance and kicked him in the groin, he fell to the floor, but got up and pushed me up the wall by my neck with both of his hands, I couldn't get any air" she sobbed "then Quil pushed him away and asked me if I was alright, I was scared, I couldn't even phase, but Quil picked me up and brought me home"

Quil nodded at Carlisle, he was rubbing Leah's arm whispering to her.

"You seem to just be in shock, you are lucky that you are very strong, I need to look at your neck, I'm sorry" he said apologizing for his cold hands but it seemed that his words had a double meaning.

He tilted her head upwards with his fingers, then ran them down her neck slowly checking if there was any damage, she shivered, again Carlisle apologized under his breath, Quil was now rubbing both her arms with his hands causing friction trying to warm her, Carlisle kept pressing certain places remembering whenever she flinched.

"Alright Leah, your neck and inner throat are okay, it will hurt for a while though, I will give you some Tylenol that you can take during the week when your throat hurts, you shouldn't over exert yourself for at least this week, which means running patrols for the next few days isn't in your daily plan" said Carlisle smiling, he handed her a box of Tylenol and stood up.

"Good-bye Leah, I'm sorry that you got hurt" said Carlisle picking up his bag and walking to the door.

"It's not your fault Doc." Said Leah quietly sighing.

Carlisle left without another word.

"Was Leah Clearwater just nice to a Vamp?" Asked Quil smiling.

Leah sighed again "thanks again Quil, for staying with me".

"It's no big deal" he said shrugging.

"Leah" he started looking at her "I want us to be friends, good friends, we are both alone and in a way we have a lot on common, I don't want you to think that you are alone, the others like you too, they just choose not to show it, like you. I know you've been through a lot, but I hope that some where you can still accept me as friend".

Leah blinked stupidly

"I always though showing strength was ignoring others, and then when Sam left I wanted to show him exactly what he had done to me, I wanted him to know the pain he had inflicted on me"

She looked at him "but he taught me that a few things can't be controlled, and Jake, he taught me to trust again, and you, you showed me loyalty, thanks Quil for being my friend" she said.

She smiled, truly smiled, not the smile she would give her mother, not the fake smile she gave everyone else, but she smiled from heart, and she really meant it.

Quil's phone started beeping; he looked at it and sighed.

"Go ahead, I won't waste anymore of your time" said Leah.

"I'll come entertain you later "he said standing up and winking at her "at the moment Claire is waiting for me".

"I'm happy for you, you know" Leah called after him as he walked to the door.

He smiled "thanks, I'll see you later I promise".

She nodded thankfully.

"Mum I'm going out" called Leah.

Before Sue could even say a word she was out the door.

---

There was a knock on Blacks door.

Billy opened it "oh, hello Leah, how are you?" he asked happily.

"I'm good thanks Billy" lied Leah.

"What can I do for you?" he asked smiling.

"I'm here to see Jake" said Leah happy that he got to the point.

"He's upstairs" Leah started walking to the stairs.

"Leah, he's got company" but she ignored him.

She gave a short knock on his door and entered, then there was an unexpected sight before her eyes.

Renesmee and Jacob were sitting on his bed their fingers entwined.

Jacobs eyes shot to hers "Leah, what are you doing here?" he asked quickly.

Leah who was still stunned by the sight, she cleared her throat, it hurt.

"I need to talk to you" she said starring at the floor.

"Cant this wait?" asked Jacob impatiently.

"Yes, of course, until the next time I get attacked by random idiots, and let a Leech touch me" said Leah angrily.

Jacob stood up and told Renesmee to wait in his room, while he pushed Leah by the neck to the hall.

"Jake that hurts" said Leah holding her neck.

"What?" he asked.

"You don't have to be so rude, I'm just here to tell you what happened when the Vamp Doc came over, I'm sorry if I was disturbing your love time with a two year old".

"Leah" warned Jacob.

"Just find someone else to run patrols for the next week, I won't bother you again Leech lover" she turned on her heel and stormed down the stairs.

"Leah" called Jake after her.

But she was already out the door.

At the same time that the front door slammed Jakes door opened and Renesmee stepped outside.

She touched his cheek with her hand.

A picture of Leah trying to phase and hurting herself flew through Jacobs mind.

He shook his head "Leah can take care of herself" he said.

"Then why did Quil Ateara have to save her?" asked Renesmee quietly.

---

Leah walked out into the woods, it seemed it was the only place where she could let go, no one would judge her, because there was no one there to judge her.

/He couldn't care less about me! Some Alpha he is, I don't need him/ she thought to herself.

She had told herself that she didn't need him a thousand times; she kept lying to herself, kept thinking that she was better off alone anyway, but the thoughts of them hunting together, the teasing, **thinking** of the good times she had had with Jacob Black, it hurt more than knowing that she could never get what she wanted, she would never **speak** about what she **wanted**. **(Cough-cough story name cough cough)**

She slowly walked of the end of the earth, where only the water was turned around over and over again.

She sat down, quietly singing to herself.

"You should have listened  
There is someone here inside  
Someone I thought had died so long ago  
Oh, I'm screaming out  
And my dreams will be heard  
They will not be pushed aside or worse  
Into your own, all 'cause you won't listen"

She turned as she heard something moving in the bushes.

A russet colored wolf stepped out whining.

Leah turned her back to him and growled.

The wolf backed off back into the bushes.

"I wonder how far down it goes" whispered Leah to herself.

"Why don't you jump and see" said Jacob coming out of the bushes and laughing at his own joke.

She ignored him.

He sighed "just tell me what you wanted to"

"I already did" huffed Leah.

"Leah" he said her name with such a strain, as if she would be putting needles down his throat.

She laughed coldly.

"Just tell me" he said.

"There's nothing to tell" she said standing up.

"Leah wait"

"I don't need to wait because your little girlfriend wanted you to follow me to make me feel better" Leah's cold voice hurt.

"Your wrong"

Her heart stopped. She couldn't believe her ears.

**Cliffy!!**

**I hope you like it!!**

**Please lots and lots of reviews!!!**

**Thanks so much guys =)**

**Xx**

**Ree-Kun**


	4. Let It Pass You By

**Alright, this is the chapter where I am setting a line, If I don't get at least 8 reviews by the end of the chapter, I'm not going to update.**

**This Chp. isn't dedicated to anyone yet…because I'm really upset cause I only got 2 reviews. **

**I know im being mean, but I really would like you guys to tell your friends to read & review!!  
PLEASE.**

**Thanks**

**Xx**

**Ree-Kun**

**Xx**

"No I don't think I am" said Leah coolly turning her back to him again.

"Leah, just give me a chance to explain my side of the story"

"Pfft" she laughed coldly "I need to go".

"No Leah you don't, you're just trying to run away again" said Jacob appearing next to her holding her arm.

"Yes, of course, you would know all about that wouldn't you, where did you go again? Oh wait you didn't tell anyone" she growled ripping her arm away.

"Can't you forgive me?" he called after her, arms raised.

"For what?" she shouted turning around, her blonde hair flying in the wind "for hurting me? Don't apologize for that, since I should be used to that by now, but maybe you should apologize for pretending" she said.

He starred at her "I was never pretending" he said dropping his arms.

Leah ignored him and kept walking away.

"What is it to her?" Jacob asked himself shaking his head.

He walked the same way Leah did, but turned into a different direction to get to his house, instead of following her.

XX

Leah got home and slammed the door.

"Don't do that Leah, I don't mind if you break your door, because you need to pay for it yourself, but I need to repair it if you break mine" called Sue from the kitchen.

Leah ran to her room and turned up her music on her iPod.

She also grabbed a writing book and scribbled down what her likes and dislikes were at that moment.

She completely neglected the Likes part and went straight to the dislikes.

"Dislikes:

Jacob Black

Reason:

He has no idea what is right, and what he doesn't know or care about how it affects the others in his pack or any other relationship he has with anyone."

She looked at it for a moment then angrily ripped it out, balled it up and threw it at the door.

Instead she wrote down something else.

"_Solitude is just another way to let the emotion pass by with the hope that it will pass you by without touching you or scaring you too deeply. But if you walk that path you will never know love or hate. Is feeling emotion better than being alone? Or is it just another way to avoid everything that ever meant something to you?" _

She sighed, and colored and outline with a purple marker.

"Knock Knock" said Quil opening the door "Told you Id be back"

"Go away" muttered Leah as she kept coloring.

"What have you got there?" he asked picking up the paper that was laying on the floor.

He read it out loud, then went to sit down on her bed, he placed the paper next to her and said "I don't think that's true".

She however stayed silent.

He leaned towards her and read what she had just written.

"You love him" stated Quil.

"Piss of" she said.

"You still love him"

"That doesn't automatically make him love me back" she said rolling of the bed and landing on the floor to avoid him seeing the sadness in his eyes.

"You saw him didn't you?" asked Quil, sitting down next to her.

Leah kept her glare at the window, listening to the rain crash against the glass.

"I went to tell him that I wasn't running patrols for the next week, I found him sitting on his bed with a lovey dovey face looking at a two year old" she spat acidly.

"And then?"

"And then I left and went to the dead end, he followed me and wanted me to listen to him, but I turned away"

"And ran here to let of some steam" finished Quil.

"He said that I was running away, I fought back, and told him to stop pretending"

"Wanne go running?" asked Quil.

"It's raining"

"That's never stopped you before"

"Basically I should go to the police station now" she said.

"Alright to the cops it is" said Quil pulling her up.

"No, Quil I don't want to" said Leah as he pulled her to the door and down the steps.

"Sue I'm kidnapping Leah and Seth, we are going to the police station for Leah to explain what happened" called Quil to her mother.

Seth showed up "cool".

"I can't believe you guys".

XX

At the police station Charlie was already waiting for her.

"Leah" he said "It's going to be real easy, all you have to do is tell me and my colleague what happened"

An emotion crossed Leah's face, an emotion that she didn't show often, she looked scared, she pulled on Quil's shirt, he nodded.

Leah followed Charlie into an office, Quil at her heels.

As she re-told her story she had the same emotion across her face, the one that told everyone that passed her that the incident made her stronger.

When they entered the central station again, it was much fuller then before. The Interrogation had taken about an hour.

Charlie followed them to the hall "Leah, if something else happens, or if you feel followed or anything, you can always come to me" Charlie had replaced her dad well, Seth had accepted him immediately, but Leah had problems, she treated him with respect and was polite but she never saw him as her father.

"Oh, and tell your siblings to pipe down, people are giving them weird looks" said Charlie smiling.

She tried to smile back but failed, instead she put on her ever present smirk.

Both of the teens turned the other way and saw the pack.

"Dude, how'd it go?" asked Embry.

"Ask her" said Quil pointing at Leah.

"You guys have no sense of tact what so ever" said Leah her smirk still present.

Sam sighed in relief, Paul laughed along with the rest of the pack telling Sam that he was behaving like a Mum, only Jacob stayed silent.

"Back to shout at me again then?" asked Leah ruthlessly.

"I didn't mean to" he muttered.

"You're not a great actor; you could have admitted that Leech baby sent you"

"Leah" pleaded Jacob.

But Leah shook her head "I used to think that everyone deserved a second chance, that was until mine was taken away from me" she said.

"Alright guys, Pizza is on me" said Sam trying to steer the attention away from Jacob and Leah.

All the guys looked at each other and pulled Sam away and off to the nearest Pizza place.

Leah followed quietly.

Once they found a place and had their food Collin asked "so are you scared of guys now?".

"Wanne see and find out?" asked Leah holding up her fist.

"You mean without phasing? No thanks" said Collin winking at her.

She smirked again.

Jacob stayed silent through the whole evening.

"I'm leaving with Seth" announced Leah.

"What?" moaned Seth "I want to stay".

But Leah shot him a pleading look, he looked from her to Jacob then back at her and nodded.

"Alright don't do anything dangerous or stupid without me guys" said Seth.

Leah only muttered a "See ya"

"Leah" called Quil, she looked back "I'm borrowing this" he said holding up a folded piece of paper, she knew that it was the paragraph she had written when he entered her room.

"Throw it in the trash when you're done" she said smiling softly.

"I still think it's good" he called after her as her brother and her left.

Xxxx

**Im would love it if you would tell your friends and others you know to read and REVIEW!!!!**

**Please review!!!!**

**Thanks**

**Mucho Loveo**

**Xx  
Ree-Kun **


	5. Learning To Feel Again

**Hey Guys It's me again.**

**I didn't get my 8 reviews I got 5 though so I think the review limit did well, so I'd say another 5 reviews and ill update. **

**This Chp is going to **Twilight0394, **thank you for your support. =D**

**Thanks everyone!**

**Xx**

**Ree-Kun**

Xxx

The next few days were quiet in Clearwater's house.

Leah had opened herself more to her family and her emotion.

Sue and Seth had appreciated that greatly.

"Morning" said Leah as she walked down the stairs in her Pajamas "Good morning" said Sue smiling at her.

"Why are you so happy?" she asked suspiciously eyeing her.

"Oh no reason" sang Sue as there was a knock on the door.

Leah went to open it, Quil was standing there, grinning.

She sighed and closed the door in his face.

Instead of going away Quil let himself in.

"Good morning to you too" he said laughing.

"Aren't you sick of bothering me yet?" she asked.

"No" he laughed and sat down at the table.

"What isn't your mother feeding you or something?" asked Leah.

"Sue's food is just the best" he said digging in.

There was another knock on the door.

Quil smirked at her with a full mouth.

This time it was Jacob standing in front of her.

"We need to talk" he said in his Alpha voice, the voice that she couldn't even dare to disobey.

They went up to her room, Jacob closed the door quietly to isolate what they were about to talk about.

"So Oh Mighty Alpha, what can I do for you?" only because he was in Alpha state doesn't mean that she would ever change her personality because she was ordered to do something.

"It's about what happened" he said.

Leah thought for a moment, she was going to play dumb for the moment "what do you mean? A lot has been happening at the moment".

Jacob sighed "the guys in the street, Quil saving you, you going to the police" he said.

"Oh right, that" she said uncomfortably "what about it?".

"Well the Cullen's and I have a theory, that they weren't actually normal people".

Leah starred at him "what are you talking about? Of course they were normal, if they were Leech I would have known and phased".

"They let Quil win, they weren't fighting him, they were changers" He sighed again.

"Jake that doesn't making sense, they pressed my neck down, they were chocking me" said Leah tears overflowing in her eyes again.

"Leah, changers are a special species of vampires, they can hide their whole identity, smell, skin, eyes, thirst" he said the last work as if it hurt him "they can live normally under people if they want to, only problem is, they hunt humans, they got out of jail, someone paid the deposit. And it was a lot of money. Leah, I think they're out for our Pack".

Leah watched him carefully; she noticed the bags under his eyes, he was thinner than usual. He just looked plainly exhausted. As if he had been working day and night for the last two weeks with out break.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked, taking in his appearance and the information he had just given her, she bent her head towards her legs, she sat on her bed, her legs were against her chest her arms around them.

"You were first, you know them, they took the weakest link" this made face fly up "excuse me?" she said sharply "don't take this the wrong way, we all know your strong, but you're a girl to them your weak no matter what you are"

"Jake, I'm warning you" she hissed "you know I don't mean it personally, I know you can kick ass, but they don't, so we are having a meeting" he hesitated.

Leah sighed "I give you half an hour, I'm not staying any longer in Vamp Villa" she said, Jacob smiled softly at her "thank you" he stood up.

"Jake, get some sleep, you look dead" said Leah kindly, looking at her legs again.

"I'll wait downstairs, maybe have some breakfast" he teased.

X X X

When Leah got down stairs fully dressed she wasn't surprised to see Jacob and Quil still eating.

"Pigs" she commented "get out of my house, I'll follow in a bit".

The boys starred at each other and nodded, they weren't willing to put her in a bad mood at the moment.

X X X X

As Leah got to the home of the Cullen's she saw Jacobs Rabbit parked in the entrance.

She slowly walked to the door, taking in a breath of fresh air, hoping that it would last until the end of the meeting, but knowing that it wouldn't she let it out and opened the door.

"Never heard of knocking on doors then?" teased Jacob.

"No, I have a thing of destroying them too" she said quietly sitting near Quil.

She kept her stare on the floor, glaring holes into it.

She avoided breathing in too, the smell of leech did not really appeal to her at the moment, or at any moment of her life for that matter.

"Carlisle" said Jacob, he seemed to be leading the meeting while Sam sat and watched.

"Thank you" said Carlisle "As you all have been informed, I have a theory" he started looking around the room "My family and I believe that the group that attacked Leah are special vampires that are called Changers, they can change their whole appearance, including smell and everything else. They have the ability to change their thirst; it gives them time to act human, but only for an amount of time"

He explained what they do, that they drink human blood, first they act like a normal gang then they change back to their "normal" forms.

He was about to explain it further "stop" said Leah, everyone looked around at her.

"Just stop please" her eyes were wide "I don't want to hear it" she said tucking her blonde hair behind her ear, she pulled her fringe out of her eyes, looking pleadingly at Jacob.

"Come on Leah" he said "let's go outside".

She sat down on the step of the front porch.

"I don't want to hear what they are, what they would have done, I don't want to know, please make them shut up" she said "Jake, you know that I'm not the weakest link, I just want to go home".

"Jake, they need you inside" said Quil closing the door quietly.

"Alright, Leah, just stay out here for a while, we need you inside as well" Jake left and Quil took his spot.

"Man, how embarrassing" said Quil laughing.

"Quil, I am not afraid to beat the hell out of you" said Leah rubbing her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I know you were listening in, it doesn't matter" she said.

"Whoever said you were the weakest link?" asked Quil this time seriously.

"Apparently that group of idiots think that, apparently Jacob thinks that" Leah still didn't look at anyone.

"No one thinks that Leah, believe me, no one thinks that" Quil put an arm around her.

It was a good feeling, she felt like she had someone to rely on.

"I just made a fool of myself in front of all the Vamps" she said sighing a smile "I guess I will just have to prove that I can kick ass, we are doing the physical right?" Quil nodded.

They both entered the house again, Leah looked confidently.

"Just to get this strait, I want to be the first to do the Physical" she said.

Jacob looked smug and nodded.

So Leah started, against Jasper.

It was like being against a new born again.

He moved quickly and tried to capture her in his arms.

But even in human form she was quicker; she dodged everything and got a few good hits.

It went on for a long time until-.

"Okay, I think we can call it a tie" said Carlisle.

"I'm up next" said Emmet walking towards Leah.

She smirked "bring it".

Emmet was fast too, but he fought without thinking, she could predict every move he would make.

In the end Emmet was on the floor, with Leah's foot on his chest.

He had the most surprised look on his face, but smiled "I will win next time".

"Next time?" Leah sighed and sat down next to Quil.

"I've don't my part, can I leave?" she muttered to herself.

Everyone took their turn, it seemed that Leah had the best technique; this made her even more smug then before.

"It's her way to make up for her break down" said Jacob to Bella quietly.

A shoe hit his head.

He looked around to find Leah holding her other one in her hand throwing it up and catching it again.

"Repeat that to anyone else, and you will find yourself with no legs tomorrow" she said.

He put his hands in the air innocently "sorry".

She smirked, she liked having power again, being able to make others shudder under her glare.

"See ya, Oh Mighty Alpha" she said sarcastically.

"Quil willing to give me a ride?" she asked and hopped into his car.

X X X X X

Winning against the Cullen's$ had boosted Leah's confidence.

She was still quiet at the meetings, with or without the Cullen's.

A few nights later Leah went to bed her head feeling heavy.

"_Leah"._

_She looked around, she was standing on what seemed like air, around her everything was white._

"_Leah" called the voice again._

_She turned to see where the voice was coming from, but there was no one there._

"_Leah" it was a deep voice, speaking softly._

"_Leah" this time it was shouting, and it was a different voice._

_She looked around, behind her were two figures._

_One was wearing a black cloak, glaring at her, his face hard with anger._

_The other was in white pants and shirt, it was Jacob, but with short hair, shorter than it had ever been, and it was spiked up, his expression was soft, apologetic._

_It was like heaven and hell were standing next to each other._

"_Leah" shouted the black figure._

"_Leah" shouted the white figure also._

"_Leave me alone!" she screamed, they disappeared._

"_We can't" said the hard voice behind her._

_It was the black figure; she fell to the floor from the shock._

"_Who are you?" she asked._

"_The one person you fear the most" he said extending his hand to her._

"_Don't touch me" she screeched._

"_Leah you need to calm down" said Jacob he was standing opposite the black figure, he helped her up._

_His rough, rusty voice brought comfort to her._

"_Where am I?" she asked._

"_You tell us" said the black figure._

"_Who are you?" she asked harshly._

"_I only know what you know, if you don't know my name then I don't know it either" he said._

_Theo, it came back to her, his name was Theo, but what was he doing in her dream?._

_A hand wrapped around her wrist "Don't touch me, you're a changer, I remember now"._

_Theo laughed coldly, "very true now I remember too"._

"_What are you doing in my dream? All of you" said Leah._

_Instead of waiting for an answer she turned around pushing Jacob out the way, she started running into the white, not knowing where she was, losing all orientation. She tried to get away from the monster that haunted her._

_He seemed to appear like smoke always a step in front of her. _

Leah tossed and turned in her bed, sleeping restlessly.

"_You can't escape, I know you, I know your deepest darkest fears" said Theo smirking coldly._

_He clicked his fingers._

_Quil appeared on his knees his hands over his face, he was crying._

"_Claire" he called "Claire!"._

"_What happened, what did you do to her?" asked Leah harshly taking hold of his shirts collar._

_He laughed "The same that I did to you, I read her, I took her from the people she loved"._

"_No! Your hurt him! You stole the only person that he ever loved" she screamed, the only person that was really her friend, lost everything._

_She shoved him out of the way, and ran to Quil but as soon as she wanted to touch him he disappeared. _

_Then Sam showed up, but disappeared at her touch._

_And again, the same._

_Seth, Sue, Jacob, Paul, Embry, Emily._

_Everyone disappeared at her touch._

_She started to cry._

_She sobbed as vibrations ran through her body._

"_It's time to feel the pain that we feel everyday!" said Theo holding up a glass shard._

_Leah looked at the floor, she was sitting on a broken mirror._

_Her eyes went wary as her mind floated to somewhere beyond._

_The world turned black._

Leah sprang up in her bed, she was bathed in sweat, her face was red.

She looked down at her hands, seemed like that wasn't the only thing that was red.

"Mum!!!" she called desperately "Seth!!".

She needed someone, someone to explain what had happened.

Why did it always have to happen to her? Why did everyone so suddenly have to leave her.

Why had Theo been so right?.

The words that he never spoke but saw were true, everyone who had ever said they would catch her, walked away.

She called again, her mother and Seth burst through the door.

**XXXX**

**Hey guys.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it the way I enjoyed writing it. **

**Please you know the limit 5 reviews and you get an update.**

**Thanks**

**Much Love**

**Ree-Kun**


	6. A World That She Didnt Want

**Hey Homies,**

**What's up? Thanks so much for your reviews =D=D**

**I guess you know the deal by now, 5 reviews and I update.**

**=D=D  
xx**

**Ree. **

**XXXXX**

Carlisle came over immediately, as did Quil.

"What happened Leah?" asked Quil.

She didn't answer but sat down on the sofa, pulling her legs up to her chest.

"Come on Leah" said Seth putting his arm around her.

"We want to help you" he said.

"Help me? Help me? You can't help me, cause no one knows what the hell is wrong with me" she shouted angrily and stormed up to her room.

She slammed the door and slid down it.

"Leah" said a rusty voice.

"Go away" she sobbed.

"Come on, open the door please" said Jacobs voice.

She heard him sit down and lean against the door like her.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"Pfft, like ill give in that easily" she said.

"I just want to help you" he said.

"Yeah, so does everyone else".

"No Leah, I want to help you" he said "can't you trust me for once?".

"I do trust you, but I don't want anyone to know, and I don't want to see a doctor either, I'm not some crazy person" she said.

"I know Leah, I know, but you aren't crazy, I just want to keep my pack and family safe, you need to tell me what you saw that I can do that Leah".

Leah nodded to herself, and opened the door slowly.

"Leah, can I come in?" asked Carlisle.

Leah opened the door further and Carlisle stepped inside.

Once again she told her story; he nodded and wrote down simple notes.

"I think that Quil is next" she said suddenly.

"That would certainly make sense" Carlisle said slowly nodding.

"Doc what do I do?" asked Leah desperately.

"You need to rest" "but I can't, every time I fall asleep he shows up".

"I honestly don't know" said Carlisle.

"That's a first" said Jacob "Leah what do you want to do?".

"Honestly?" he nodded "I want to punch someone out then go after that idiot that is using me to tell everyone else what's going on, I'm sick of being the weak one".

"Leah what happened to your wrist?" asked Jacob pulling them to his face.

They were cut.

"I didn't do that" said Leah immediately.

"I don't think you did" said Carlisle inspecting her wrist.

"You don't?" asked Leah dumbfound.

"You don't?" asked Jacob as well.

"In her "vision" let's call it, she was sitting on glass, when she woke up her hands were red, she might have cut herself in her dream, but not on purpose" Carlisle explained.

"You're cold Doc, ice cold, literally" again Jacob laughed at his own joke.

Leah and Carlisle starred at him "not the right moment Jake".

"I was just trying to lighten the mood, god" he said letting go of her hand.

"What do we do?" asked Leah.

XXXX

Quil ran down the forest trying to get to Emily's house as fast as he could.

He actually ran into the door.

He heard muffled laughter.

"Not funny Leah" he said as he entered, immediately Claire was in his arms.

"Hello Claire-bear" he said happily.

Leah pretended to gag.

Emily laughed.

"Don't worry Claire, they are just jealous" said Quil laughing as well.

"Of what exactly?" asked Leah still laughing.

"It's good to hear you laughing again" said Jacob walking into the small house.

"Back from Bloodsuckers Villa?" she asked following the smell of eggs into the kitchen.

"Leah" said Jacob.

"I'm not scared of you" she said shaking her head.

"Yeah, I'm losing my touch" said Jacob laughing "I'm kidding you know I would never admit that".

"Leah" called three voices.

Embry, Jared and Seth barged through the door.

She growled "Black" she looked towards him.

"I didn't do it on purpose, and no one thinks that you're the weak one" said Jacob to his defense.

"Why did you think about it?" she asked angrily.

"I didn't know that they were there" he said.

"Leah calm down" said Embry cautiously moving towards her.

"I didn't want anyone to know that I'm some psycho" she said walking towards him.

A warm hand held her shoulder, keeping her from going on.

"Calm down Leah" said Quil pulling her back from jumping onto Jacob and beating his face.

"No one thinks you're a psycho either, it was important for us to know" he said "calm down" He put Claire down and held Leah's upper arm.

"Chill Leah" he said.

She took deep breaths and nodded.

He let her go.

She walked past Jacob out the door after a minute or two she came back in and stood in front of him.

"I'm going to be nice, because we have ladies in the room" she said gesturing to Claire who giggled "Jacob Black, I think you are absolutely and utterly incompetent of being normal" then she walked out the door smirking to herself.

"Being normal is boring" he called after her.

"Yeah but being normal's better than being a freak isn't it" she called back seriously this time.

"Where are we going?" asked Seth walking behind her.

"We are not going anywhere, you are going home, I am going running" she said turning to face him.

"Oh, you're not allowed to go running Leah" said Seth.

"Since when have I ever taken rules into consideration?" she asked.

"When dad was alive" he said quietly.

Her face froze.

"I don't want to talk about that" she said.

"You're telling me you aren't sad that he died? You aren't mad that mum is in love again? You aren't sad one bit?" he asked sadly.

"I'm even more hurt then you know, I cried for days, but I'm professional enough to leave my personal problems out of this, of course I'm mad that mum is in love, but after everything that she has been through she deserves happiness even if it means to be related to a Bloodsucker".

"Professional? Its family, you just don't like showing emotion, you think it makes you weak" he said his voice frowning louder.

"Weak? Not you too, your all affected by this, emotion gets in the way of battle, in the way of everything" she said just as loudly.

"Is that really how you think? Don't you think that love is important? Feeling emotion is what makes us human, it's what keeps us alive Leah" said Seth tears coming up in his eyes.

She smiled coldly "I stopped being human when I became part of a world that I never wanted to know about" she said just as coldly.

She turned her back on him "I hurt more then you know" then she started walking.

"But you used to be so loveable, so kind, so" he hesitated "different" he said finally.

"You don't know me" she said automatically.

"But I'd like too" he said quietly "are you that afraid of emotion? Afraid to be hurt again?".

He seemed so sincere like he meant what he spoke.

"No, knowing me would be the biggest mistake of your life" she turned on him and walking away.

She didn't care what anyone else thought of her at the moment, truth was Leah Clearwater was a real bitch.

She didn't believe in love, since the only person she loved was taken away from her, she didn't believe in emotion, since all the emotion she ever showed was told to be wrong and she didn't believe in trust since all the people that ever told her they would be there walked away.

Then what was she? Was there any part of her left that wasn't broken? Was there anyway that she could be healed?.

She didn't know, she just knew that she had to let people in to build herself up again, she had to let people get to know her, she had to _FEEL_.

XXXXX

**Will she get over her fears of being hurt? Or will Leah be alone for the rest of her life? **

**Who knows…well you could find out if you read the next Chp.**

**Of course you need to review to get another Chp.**

**6 reviews and I update.**

**=D=D**

**Xx**

**Ree-Kun**


	7. Apology From Heart

**Well, you see what a limit can do =)**

**Before I dedicate this chapter to someone I would like to clear something up: Leah's wrists were cut because in her dream she fell onto mirror shards. She is NOT suicidal. **

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Ada Lovelace**** because she's also commented all my chapters. Thanks Ada xx **

**Anyway, you know the deal 5 reviews and you get an update.**

**But please be patient and don't expect me to update straight after. I try, but I have a lot of school to catch up on.**

**So please forgive me.**

**The way to feel:**

**Feeling**

**Understanding **

**Forgiving**

**Ree-Kun**

**XXX**

Leah and Seth hadn't spoken since that day.

Seth pretended to be happy and selfless as always, but his eyes gave away everything.

And Leah? Leah went back to her old bitter harpy self.

It's been a week since and still they hadn't spoken one word to each other. It was worrying Sue.

Leah didn't become only cold again. Instead, she stayed away from everyone, including Quil. She didn't want to hurt anyone anymore and for her this was the only way possible, not showing emotion.

She knew that it was the opposite of what she was supposed to do, but she couldn't care less.

On a Sunday evening she went to the graveyard, and stood before her father's grave muttering apologies.

It started the rain, but still she stood there and muttered the same sentence over and over again.

"I'm sorry dad, I'm sorry that I didn't listen to what you said, I'm sorry that I failed you, I'm sorry that I couldn't let anyone else in…"

A cold hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Is pain really the way to solve things?" asked Edward, unmoving.

"It's the only way I don't hurt anyone." she said, tears streaming down her face.

"But they do hurt, because they care about you. They don't want you to be hurt." he said.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" she screamed, pushing his hand off of her.

"It's the thought that counts," he said, smiling slightly, "I would know."

"Leah, you did so well in the last few days, you opened yourself up, you became friendly, and you had friends, why would you throw it all away?" Edward seemed completely unaffected by Leah's screaming.

"You don't know me." she said, repeating the same words that had hurt her brother just days before.

"No, maybe I don't, but Seth does, and Sam does, and Quil does." He continued slowly, "and Jacob does too."

"No they don't, they just know me; Leah Clearwater, the bitch on command. They don't know the real me, the weak one, the one that just wants someone to catch her when she falls." She dropped to her knees.

Edward walked over to her again very slowly and put a hand on her shoulder again.

"Leah, the first step to emotion is feeling."

"Go home Edward and apologize for being away." she said, taking his hand; he pulled her to her feet.

He knew that what she had just told him to do was really her plan.

XXX

Everyone met at Emily's house including all the imprints.

They sat there silently looking at Sam and Jacob expectantly.

Jacob shook his head and turned to Leah.

She took a deep breath.

"I called the meeting." she said finally.

Everyone looked at her.

"I wanted to apologize." she said. Emily looked up from her book and nodded encouragingly.

Embry, who sat next to Emily, burst out laughing. This was reciprocated by Emily knocking him over the head with her book.

Leah smiled in thanks.

"I wanted to apologize for everything. I haven't treated any of you fairly, and I know that you deserve much more than just an apology, but this is the most that I can give you for now." Leah looked down at her feet.

She smiled to herself.

Yes, she had done it, she had apologized and she had meant it.

Everyone's face broke into a smile.

Renesmee walked up to her and touched her face.

Leah tried her hardest not to recoil at her touch.

A smiling face came to her eyes, the face of Edward nodding.

Renesmee (now looking like a 12 year old) went back to Jacobs's side having done what she needed.

Seth's smile was the widest.

"Quickly you're learning to love again, all I know is, you're gonna be okay…" he sang.

"Leona Lewis, typical Seth." she said, slightly smiling.

"All right, who wants cake?" asked Emily, walking into the kitchen.

"Do you even _have _to ask?" said Quil, laughing.

_The first step to emotion is feeling._ Leah kept telling herself that.

For the first time in a while Leah's eyes seemed to see the light.

She ate happily with what she called her family, the ones that she never wanted to see hurt again.

It came to mind that everyone had changed. Leah had never thought about that since she always was thinking about the pain she was in- not how it affected others.

She looked around the room; Emily's stomach had definitely grown. Her black hair seemed longer, her face kinder than ever.

Sam had his hair longer. His face was twisted into happiness every time he looked at Emily. He also seemed to grow older.

And Jacob… well his hair was cut short like in her dream. Leah thought it suited him well, and he looked at peace although he looked amazingly exhausted. Still, she thought he kept his charm no matter how tired or exhausted he was.

She smiled to herself as she watched everyone eat happily while talking.

She rested her head on her hands and watched everyone with interest.

"Come on Leah, let's go home." said Seth, pulling her along.

"Bye." he called.

"See you." muttered Leah.

They drove home.

Leah sat in the car still smiling.

"That was quite a change there sis." said Seth.

"Yeah, well let's just say someone opened my eyes in the darkest of places." she said quietly.

When they got home instead of going to their different rooms they went to talk to Sue.

XXXX

"Once you learn to express emotion again you can start letting people know you again." she said to herself lying on her bed.

The rain was clashing with her window making a soft '_pat pat pat'._

She sang softly to herself.

_Pat pat pat. _

Her song turned into a hum.

_Pat pat pat._

Her hum turned into words.

_Pat pat pat._

Her words began to sing to her silently.

_Pat pat pat._

They finally started to make sense to her.

_Pat pat pat._

Every wise word that people had told her; they meant something to her now.

_Pat pat pat._

She closed the words in her heart and kept them there safely.

She started to remember the people that were important to her. Their faces were faded out of her mind for a long time, but slowly the memories started coming back.

She sighed and closed her eyes, letting the rain lull her to sleep… slowly having her dreams take over.

XXXX

**Well I hope that you liked it.**

**I hope that you don't mind that I wanted a chapter that was just happy.**

**I wanted them to see some light at the end of that dark tunnel.**

**5 reviews.**

**Lots of Love**

**Xx**

**Ree-Kun**


	8. Enemies Now Allies

**Alright guys,**

**First and foremost I would like to thanks Yami for Betaing my story!! It's all her time that she puts into correcting my spelling mistakes. =) So thanks Yams.**

**Another thing is, this Chapter is dedicated to **Twilight0394. **Your reviews are always so nice and kind thanks.**

**Thanks guys**

**5 Reviews.**

**Lots of love 3**

**Ree-Kun**

Leah walked down the street happily singing to herself.

"Let me breathe,  
This clean bright light surrounding you." (1)

It was raining, nothing unusual for downtown La Push.

She heard a crack behind her; but ignored it and kept walking.

"Weakest Link." whispered a voice in her ear.

She turned round in shock hitting whoever it was in the face.

"Geez Leah I was just kidding." said Quil rubbing his cheek.

"Serves you right," she said once she got her voice back "Don't do that! Idiot!" she muttered and kept walking.

"Leah, wait; come on Leah it was just a joke." called one of the pack behind him.

"I thought you said you wanted to change." called Embry.

"Yeah but that's just cold." she called back.

She ran to the nearest forest and phased.

/Stupid idiot, he knew I would be afraid./ she muttered several other curse words under her breathe.

She tried very hard not to be angry; she knew that this wouldn't help her trying to change her attitude.

She thought of the song she was singing, repeating it in her head.

"I know I'm not smart,  
But still I'm trying hard.  
Let me be your guard,  
Protecting you, my angel, from the dark.

Let me sleep in your arms,  
Let me breathe this clean bright light surrounding you,  
Let me dream in your arms."(2)

She rain and the rain kept washing into her fur as she kept running.

Again she felt free – it was just her and the wind roaring in her ears as she followed where her heart took her.

A loud "_thump_" hit the ground before her.

She saw who it was and howled immediately.

She then jumped away and growled heavily.

"Who are you?" asked the icy voice asked.

She just kept growling.

Soon she heard her back up coming.

A black wolf broke out of the pack and headed towards her.

/Leah are you alright?/ asked Sam through his mind.

/I'm fine, but he just showed up./ Leah thought back, shaking her big grey head.

/Careful./ called Jacob's voice in their heads.

They all turned towards the figure. It seemed Leah wasn't the only one that had called backup.

"Who are you?" hissed the icy voice again.

/What do we do? Jacob? Sam?/ asked Seth.

/Leah, change back, they know you, you need to talk to them./ said Sam simply.

/No!/ growled Jacob.

Leah smiled to herself.

/ We won't let anything happen to her./ said Sam, reassuring Jacob.

/Jacob?/ asked Leah.

He growled then nodded.

Leah disappeared into a bush for a second and came out with her clothes on in human form.

Jacob pushed her hand with his nose.

/Ask them who they are/ his thoughts flashed through her.

She nodded.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Looking at the white figures Seth growled.

"We asked first." said the icy voice.

"You're on our reserve, if you don't cooperate we won't hesitate and attack." said Leah just as coldly.

Jacob and Sam nodded in the background.

None of the wolves let their guard down and moved closer to Leah.

"I am Theo, these are my brothers." he said looking up, the face was the same, filled with anger.

"I am Leah, these are my brothers" she said coldly starring into his ice blue eyes, it seemed his personality wasn't the only part of him that was cold.

Theo moved forward, Jacob growled loudly and stepped to Leah's side.

"Don't come closer," she warned, her voice reaching a dangerously low level. "Not that I mind if he bites your head off".

He threw a glare at her.

"I see your family is very protective." said Theo glaring at Leah then at Jacob.

"He's just on his guard, so are all the others – you see we don't like it if strangers are on our grounds." said Leah.

"Now now," said Theo, "We aren't strangers, we've met before."

He looked at the other vampires and laughed.

Leah growled it ripping from her throat.

"Who paid your deposit?" She practically hissed.

"Oh I did." said another Leech coming forward and raising his hand.

"How did you get into my dreams?" she asked.

"Oh, so it did work." said Theo to the other Leech, who gave him a high-five.

Jacob growled and pushed her hand again.

/Tell them to answer or we will go for the kill./ his voice hissed into her mind.

"Your friend isn't open to new things is he?" asked Theo smirking.

"Wipe that smirk of your face and answer the question or they _will _go for the kill." Leah starred at him.

"They're not the only ones." said a voice from behind them.

Leah turned around; the Cullen's were there, standing in the shadows of the trees.

It started snowing.

"Now answer her question." pushed Emmet.

"Why should I?" Theo shot back.

That did it – Leah ran forward and punched him in the face.

"Don't mess with me! Next time I won't hold back and your head will be lying on the floor in front of your body ass hole!" she said growling again.

Quil and Seth barked from the back.

"I'm fine, but if this doesn't end soon there won't be much left for you guys to do." Leah faced Edward who's face looked concentrated.

"Leah." he said nodding his head at her.

/Edward./ she thought back also nodding.

"You have quite a temper, don't you?" Theo asked, rubbing his neck slightly, and chuckling.

"I'll show you temper." Leah hissed; but before she could do anything Emmet was holding her back.

"Let go." she growled at him.

"I can't do that and you know it, we need to be careful, one wrong movement and you'll blow it for all of us." he said in her ear.

She growled and ran away.

"Running away now? She does like drama." said Theo casually.

A loud bark came from the bush and Leah jumped out as wolf barking curse words at him.

XXXX

**Alright, I'm sorry its short, forgive me my exams are coming up, you guys make me update nearly every two dayz.  
Its fine I just need time to study to.**

**Now…**

**1 and 2: its one of my fav. Songs, called *In Your Arms* by Stanfour Featuring Jill. (Jill is Swiss any other questions? (Yes I am Swiss)) **

**Anyway, thanks for all your reviews again, it's good to know that you guys are loyal. **

**3 Ree-Kun 3**

**Remember Review =)**


	9. I Never Said She Was Going Alone

**Hey Homies,**

**I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and have a happy new year!!!**

**Again I would like to thank my Beta: Yams for correcting my chapters the whole time =).**

**And the dedication is to…**Obsessedfan13, **thanks for your reviews =).**

**5 Reviews you know the deal.**

**Xx**

**Ree**

**XXX**

Leah stood there, growling at Theo.

Emmett was behind her, ready to stop her if she decided to attack.

"Leah you need to calm down." said Edward calmly.

She turned her big head towards him and snarled.

/He called me weak, he attacked me, and I have every right to kill him. / She thought, still staring at him.

Edward, however, shook his head; "Don't mess it up for all of us Leah."

Quil barked and she looked back at Theo who was muttering to the leech next to him.

The leech nodded and looked at the others in their so called "family".

"Maybe we could discuss this matter calmly." said Carlisle, stepping forward.

"And who would you be?" asked Theo harshly.

"I am Carlisle Cullen, this is my family." He gestured to the Cullens behind him. "We keep a constant residence nearby."

/And still you're on our rez now/ thought Leah coldly.

Edward gave her a pointed look; she ignored it and kept her glare at Theo.

"Well I don't think it is any of your business." said Theo, struggling to sound polite.

"It became our business when you started hunting in our area." said Edward, walking up next to Carlisle.

"The wolves are our friends." said Renesmee quietly.

"You should leave." said a rusty voice from next to Leah.

Leah turned and saw Jacob. Why hadn't she noticed that he had phased back? Was it maybe because she tried so hard to tune her mind out?

"I think we will stay for just a little while longer." said Theo, smiling at him.

"The longer you stay the more danger you are in" said Jacob not returning the smile.

"Danger? What danger?" asked Theo, laughing.

Leah growled and walked up to him.

"Leah!" called Emmett.

She put her nose up to his face and growled loudly.

He, however, pushed her away. This made everyone defensive and Jacob was at her side in a flash, glaring at him and pulling her back.

Emmett was there to help restrain her.

"I think we will call it a day." said Theo to his companions.

"I don't think so." growled Jacob.

"Let them go Jacob." said Carlisle, cautiously watching Theo who moved gracefully towards Leah.

He bent down on one knee and stroked her gray fur. She retreated immediately and snapped at his hand; luckily he pulled it away too fast though.

She growled.

Then they were all gone, all the changers.

Leah kept growling and turned around to walk away.

/No Leah wait. / said Seth in his thoughts.

She turned her head to him.

/Just stay we need to talk about this. /

She snorted and ran away.

"She keeps running away." commented Emmett. _As if she was afraid of something_.

Jacob and Edward shot him a look that silenced him.

XXX

_Again I'm running away, _thought Leah, _again I went against everything that I wanted to achieve_.

She stepped into her home and walked to the table and sat down.

She sat thinking about what to do next.

But she couldn't think of anything.

Her mind kept wandering off to the changers, the ones who wanted to hurt her, the ones that wanted to harm her family.

And she wanted to do something to stop it, but she just didn't know what.

"We could make a plan, if only you would cooperate." said Seth, putting his hand on her shoulder.

He smiled at her.

As did Quil, Sam and Jacob.

"Get out of my house, all of you." she said coldly.

"I live here." said Seth.

She ignored him.

"This is something I have to do alone." she said standing up to face them.

"Don't be that way Leah…." said Quil.

"I have to, because you all can't give me back what I have lost. I need to do this on my own so I can find my strength again… it's not about being hurt or lost anymore, it's about finding myself again and I can't do that when you people keep stopping me." she said.

"Leah, fighting isn't going to help you find yourself again." said Sam. His smile disappeared.

"No but it can show me the way back." she said quietly.

"Leah, why don't you let us help you find yourself again?" asked Jacob.

"Because you can't." she said again. Was it that hard to understand that she needed to do this alone?

"What if we tried? Trial and error I would say." said Jacob, smiling; he knew that he had got to her.

But she still shook her head. "Let me prove to you that I can do it on my own. Just one chance and if it doesn't work, I'll accept your help, I promise. Just one shot, let me get one of them, just to ask them what they know about me, please Jake." She looked at him in desperation.

"Leah…." started Sam.

"Alright one chance." said Jacob.

Sam stared at him in disbelief.

"You're going to let her go off on her own?" he asked.

"It's solving two problems that we have. She will ask the leader, that Theo guy, we all know that, and then, he will give her the information she wants. It's obvious that she is going to attack him, and usually if the leader dies, the clan leaves. We are finding Leah again and we are getting rid of your bloodsucker problem."

"Okay, but I want one too." said Seth smiling again.

Leah looked at Jacob for confirmation to leave.

He nodded.

She left the house and ran out towards the dead end again.

Sam was still staring at Jacob.

"You're going to let her go on her own?" he asked again.

"I never said she was going alone, I just said that she could have her chance. Seth-" Jacob looked at him. "-follow her, let us know if she gets in trouble and get Embry to go with you." Jacob smiled at the brilliance of his plan.

Seth nodded and also ran out the door.

XXX

**Well I can tell you; that Leah does get into trouble? **

**But from who? And where??**

**Another thing, if you want me to update you have to review my latest chapter, not my last ones…**

**5 reviews!!**

**XX Ree-Kun **


	10. Our Rezz

**Hey Guys,**

**Thanks for all your reviews.**

**This Chapter is dedicated to *Marisa* and *Lauren*=) Thanks your great!!**

**5 Reviews that's the deal.**

**This time Nic one of my great friends corrected my CHP cause Yams wasn't replying, thanks Nic xx**

**X Ree.**

**XXXX**

Leah ran into the forest as fast as her feet could carry her.

Her hair was flying behind her; she was running at such a speed that her hair was swept back by the wind that was smashing into her face.

She ran up to a great field, a sort of meadow, then followed the scent that she recognized as Theo's.

It lead her up to a hill, at the very top she could see a cave.

The mountain was big, green mostly, full of moss that grew over and covered trees and the floor beneath her sneakers.

There were rocks sticking out as if they were smashed into steps for small jumps, normal humans could never jump or even climb that, it must have been them, she knew it.

A sudden surge of excitement ran through her body.

It was her chance to prove that she was still there, she hadn't completely lost her self, there was still part of her that was cold, she would use that part to her advantage, all the anger, sadness and hate that she had gathered up inside of herself in the past few months, maybe even years she was going to use all that emotion against the Changers that had ruined her dreams, broke her hope and made her stand there as the weakest link.

She would not forgive them, not after they treated her as everything else but dangerous.

"Please let this work", she whispered to herself.

She heard a rustling of leaves behind her, but she ignored it.

Her mind was only working towards finding herself again, and destroying the Changers.

She walked up to the cave, jumping on the different surfaces that the rocks provided for her.

She stepped into the cave.

There six pairs of eternal red eyes glared at her.

"Ahh, look who it is", said Theo's cold voice. He stepped forward so that the light could fall on him.

"I'm not here to kill you, at least not yet", said Leah "I just want to talk for now".

"Ah, well that's a problem", said Theo taking another step toward her.

"We don't just talk, and if we do, someone ends up dead after", said a different Leech as he stood behind Theo.

"Your still on our reservation, if I tell my brothers to attack they will", said Leah, her voice as icy as the emotion in which she displayed.

"See that's another thing, you aren't the Alpha of the pack are you now", said Theo smirking.

"I don't have to be Alpha", she said smirking to herself, "being Beta is just as good".

Theo sighed dramatically and went to sit down on a rock.

"Fine", he sighed again, "just talk then".

"What you can't be is a serious Leader", said the Leech that was standing behind him before.

"She's got the upper hand".

"But she's alone, we could just kill her".

"And then her pack will avenge her, it's not only her family that are her allies", reminded Theo.

"Please sit", said Theo politely gesturing to the rock near him.

"I'll stand", said Leah staying at the mouth of the cave. "Now who are you?"

"You know me", said Theo.

A growl ripped from her throat, her eyes turned to an icy glare that would make even the strongest vampire turn around and run away.

Theo put his hands up in defeat.

"I am Theo, these are: Nick, Andy, Max, Laurence and Jonny".

He pointed each out.

"And you paid the deposit", Leah raised her hand to Nick.

"Yes I did, problem with that?" he asked harshly.

"Yes I do, you see I don't tend to let people live that make fun of me", she said just as harshly.

He laughed, "and you expect me to be afraid of a girl?"

Leah prepared to pounce on him, but a familiar scent interrupted her. It was Seth's. He was right behind her.

She growled louder, "alone has no meaning does it?"

"Jake said to get the information, not to kill them", said Seth, "and if you do, you need to leave some fun for us too" he smirked at her.

"Fun eh? You enjoy killing then?" asked Theo conversationally.

"Shut up Bloodsucker, no one asked you", said Embry.

"Why exactly doesn't Jake let me kill them?" asked Leah, breathing heavily.

It was an order that Jacob had told Seth, and it also applied to Leah, she couldn't help follow it.

With a lot of breathing she held herself back.

But that didn't mean that she didn't take out a lighter and started playing with it.

"Your just kids", exclaimed Jonny, Leah thought that it was Jonny at least.

She didn't care that they were all just Leeches anyway.

"And you aren't?" spat Leah as she looked at him, he was just about the physical age of twelve.

"You don't know how long we have been on this earth", he snapped back.

"Neither do you, we could be here for decades and you wouldn't know, we can live just as long as you", said Seth. _Not that I'm planning to do that,_ he thought to himself.

"And you expect us to believe you?" Asked the one to Jonny's left.

"Name", growled Leah.

"Max, we don't believe you, you're what? Twenty? Not even", he said. "We could kill you easily".

"Not that you're going to try", Seth walked up behind Leah.

"We have the upper hand", said Leah.

She looked over to Embry and nodded.

He ran out of the cave and jumped into the forest.

"Are you to scared to fight alone? Have to call for back up?", mocked Nick.

"I'm not Paul, I can keep my temper, but even then, if I wanted to I could rip you apart and burn you", she moved the lighter quickly and swiftly so that the fire had problems following and burned towards Theo.

He growled and jumped away.

Leah laughed coldly.

Theo pounced but before he could, both Leah and Seth moved out the way.

"You don't want to do that", said Leah coldly.

A growl erupted from the mouth of the cave and Embry stood there, his big wolf head looking proud.

"Touch us and you die", said Leah proudly.

Embry barked loudly and walked towards her slowly.

"I don't want anyone to come, tell them Jake wanted it that way", she muttered to him.

A new horrible scent came to her nose and immediately her hand came over it.

"Theodore?" asked a female voice.

"There is no Theodore here", said Theo coldly turning her back from the women.

"We aren't done yet", bellowed Leah.

But Theo turned his back even more.

"I don't just let people into my coven, they earn their place", he said coldly.

Leah recoiled, it was a human scent, but it was so strong.

"I'm warning you", growled Leah.

But Theo ignored her.

"Now", she muttered.

Embry jumped at his back and wrestled him to the floor.

"We told you to answer".

A howl broke from Embry's mouth.

It didn't take long until Leah and Seth were forced to fight too.

"Seth phase and get out of here", said Leah trying to break free from Nick's grasp.

"And leave you here? No way!" said Seth pushing him away.

"You're a stupid kid brother", Leah had a glow to her eyes.

She quickly ducked and hit Nick in the chest, Nick flew backwards and hit against the cave wall.

"Wrong thing to do Leah, this place is going to crash soon", said Seth.

"Embry! Call help!" she shouted as she hit Nick in the head.

It separated from his body and fell to the floor.

"That's sick", muttered Seth.

A black wolf jumped in a held Nick down.

And a russet one was standing next to her.

"Watch out", she called and pushed him away.

Theo had forced her to the wall, holding her by her neck; somehow he had gotten out of Embry's grip.

"Let me go", she said gasping and the air as some was forced out of her lungs by Theo.

"Shall we repeat what happened in your dream then?" asked Theo smiling at the sight of her.

Jacob jumped but Theo moved too quickly.

"Argh", Leah went limb against his cold hands.

He looked at her surprised.

Her face flashed to his and she exploded.

"Leah, is everything okay?" asked Jacob in the middle of the fight.

_Concentrate y__ou idiot_, she thought harshly, attacking the physical twelve year old.

"We need Fire", said Sam.

Leah ran over to her broken jeans and snagged out a lighter.

She whined at Seth quickly.

He nodded and took the branches lying around.

He threw the burning lighter in them and the wood was swallowed by the flames.

Leah was thrown back again, she didn't see by whom, but she went straight through the fire against the wall.

This time Seth was right, the cave was collapsing.

"Everyone out!" shouted Jacob through his thoughts.

The wolves got out fast enough.

Seth looked around at them to see what damage they had.

Everyone seemed fine until his eyes fell on Leah.

She was lying on the ground bleeding. Her fur was struck by the fire and had burnt her.

She whimpered.

"Get Carlisle", said Jacob knowing that he would understand, words were not needed.

**XXX  
'Ello**

**I hope you liked the action, I feel like a rebel today and I was going to add that scene in anyway so I hope you liked it.**

**Thanks homies**

**5 reviews.**

**Xx**

**Ree**


	11. The Difference Of Their Lights

**Hey ,**

**How are my Homies?**

**It's weekend and I hope you enjoy**

**Thanks to Rachel =) **

**And because Izzyv1o is so awesome this CHP is dedicated to her for her awesome reviews =)**

**7 reviews**

**Xx**

**Ree-Kun**

-- -

Leah woke up on a grey sofa.

She immediately sat up; her head started spinning and she fell to the ground.

Muffled laughter could be heard behind her. She looked up to see Jacob staring down at her.

"You're up." Jacob said, amused.

His face was blurred but she could recognize that face a mile away.

"Tell me what I did wrong, where they are, and what can I do to them!" she said, smiling and taking his out stretched hand.

He chuckled and pulled her up.

"Ugh, what's that smell?" she asked horrified, her hand clasping her nose in disgust.

A throat was cleared behind them; she looked around to see the Cullens sitting at a table, completely still.

Leah took no notice that she had just insulted them.

"Good to see your back on your feet." said Carlisle, smiling at her kindly.

She nodded, her face expressionless.

"I'm just," she hesitated, "going to go".

A puzzled look crossed her face and she strode to the door and left.

"Quil, open up!" she called knocking on the door.

Quil opened the door looking tired.

"Leah, it's eleven at night; what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Whoever it is send them away." called Embry's voice from the back.

"Come in Leah." said Quil sighing.

"You let her in?" asked Embry; he looked over at Leah. "Hi Leah." he looked back at Quil. "You let her in?"

Quil nodded.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, getting to the point. One of the reasons why Leah kept him around was that he always got straight to the point.

"Did you hear what happened?" she asked.

He nodded. "Hard not to hear a howl that loud." Quil and Embry sighed in union.

"Are you alright?" Asked Quil, leading her to the kitchen, but Embry was desperately making gestures for him not to take her there. Quil understood and pushed her to the living room.

This wasn't much better; on the living room table was a white invitation, a date, and who it was from.

Sam and Emily.

Leah ignored it and sat down, trying to pull herself together.

But it didn't work; she sat down on the sofa pushing her hands into her hair breathing in and out deeply, muttering to herself, trying to keep in control.

Embry sat down next to her cautiously rubbing her arm "It's gonna be alright Leah".

"How do you know that? It's me their after; can't they just kill me and leave everyone else alone? This is getting way out of hand."

Her hands sprung to her mouth.

She whispered an "oops" Embry was staring at her, mouth opened wide while Quil sat down next to her.

"Leah, it's not your fault, stop trying to tell yourself that; it isn't and it never will be. It's those idiot leeches." He said soothingly.

She smiled coldly. "Then why are they after me?" Quil looked at her dumbfound as she picked up the invitation.

"The 29th... good day; I'm sure it will be great." She said coldly.

"I think we need to call a doctor." said Embry.

"Nah just get her to bed." Quil replied.

And again Leah woke up, but not on a sofa; she woke up on a bed. It smelled like wolf…and Quil.

She walked to the kitchen and saw Jake, Embry, and Quil eating a box of cereal.

"What was wrong Leah; did you smoke weed or something?" Asked Embry, laughing at her.

She shot a glare his way and got a bowl, milk, and cereal and sat down.

"Sorry." she muttered quietly under her breath. "Didn't mean to wake you."

"Just don't do it again." said Quil smiling at her warmly.

"Or just don't come in general." Added Embry as an afterthought.

She scowled at him and ate her breakfast.

Quil was talking to her quietly; they laughed together as if they had been friends for the longest time.

This somehow annoyed Jacob, causing him to get up and leave.

"Vampire Villa is awaiting you O Mighty Alpha." muttered Leah after him.

But this time he didn't say anything because she was right. All this time, she had been right; it was wrong of him to be in

love with a vampire, even if it was only half a vampire. The vampires were supposed to be their enemies but he goes into their

house without a second thought. That they could kill him then and there.

But still he entered; he went to his imprint and loved her like she was human, like destiny had told him to, but it seemed so wrong;

it didn't fit.

Imprinting was always supposed to be like a blind man seeing light for the first time in his life and Jacob couldn't deny that

it was like that for him, but it was the wrong light, the wrong kind of light, not the kind of light that he wanted the see.

But he couldn't figure out where the light he wanted was, he had seen it before, he just couldn't remember where.

Leah.

That was it, Leah; the light around her.

But it was wrong, Leah was in love with Sam and Jacob was in love with Renesmee that was how it was meant to be.

But he couldn't deny that Leah had his light. The kind of light that he wanted.

- - -

**I'm sorry this is a horrible CHP**

**Please forgive me.**

**7 reviews I know it's not good CHP and I know it's a lot to ask but please!!!**

**Thnx**

**Xx**

**Ree**


	12. I Understand, I Just Dont Care

Hellloooo

How is everyone?

I just had my BDAY on the 8th, turned 15=)

Thanks so much for your support!!

Thank you to Rachel again for Betaing!!

6 reviews

This chapter is to everyone that has ever felt left out and mis-understood.

Xx

Ree

--

"Leah!" Sang Seth as he entered her room.

"Argh, Seth get out!" She said, hiding her face in her pillow.

"Time to wake up; there is someone here for you." He said, pulling her up. Leah sighed as her brother dragged her down the stairs.

"Hello, Leah." Carlisle said politely. He was sitting at the kitchen table with a small, hesitant smile on his face.

"Doc," She said, acknowledging his presence.

"I thought it would be better if I came here instead of calling you into the hospital." Carlisle said, still smiling.

Leah nodded and sat down at the table. "For what exactly?" She asked taking some bread and covering it with butter.

"Leah, you were in a big fight yesterday." Sue said worriedly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

" just thought it would be better to check up on you here instead of in the hospital; it was very thoughtful of him." Sue told her pointedly.

"Sure, sure." said Leah stuffing the bread in her mouth. She was hungry.

"You sound more like Jake every day!" Seth said brightly, sitting down next to her and taking her bread.

"Oi." She said snatching it back and taking another bite.

"Well, you seem fine." said Carlisle a little relieved.

"Mmm..." Answered Leah her mouth still full.

---

"I'm going out!" Said Leah as she walked out the door.

She walked to La Push central and saw a group of high school girls gathering around a shop.

Leah sighed and looked at them; they were wearing high heels, pink and yellow dresses and too much make-up.

She would never be like that; she would always be the tom-boy in the middle of the all male pack.

The wolfy freak, not even under her own kind was she normal.

It was hard to accept.

But Leah had to deal with what she got, and she was given the ability to turn into a huge mutt.

"Great..." She muttered to herself.

"Leah," Called a voice and she saw Jacob Black run towards her.

"Go away!" She muttered, turning on her heel to leave.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jacob asked as he caught up with her.

"I said to go away!" Said Leah as she kept walking, ignoring the huge grim look on his face.

"Leah, stop." And her body did. She growled; he had ordered her to stop and she couldn't disobey, no matter how hard she tried.

It was useless.

"I thought you were never going to order someone around." Said Leah coldly.

"Wow, what happened to you?" Jacob asked.

"I just don't want to talk." Said Leah angrily.

Jacob hesitated. "Not even with me?"

Leah laughed coldly. "No not even with you, Jacob Black"

"Come on, let's get something to eat, Leah." Said Jacob, pulling her along.

They entered the closest restaurant and sat down. Leah glared angrily at him and he smiled smugly back.

"Something's wrong, tell me now that I can get out of here as soon as possible." Leah said bordly.

Jacob smiled; she did know him well. "Nessie."

Leah sighed drammaticly. "You're getting married, and your gonna make leech mutts and then live happily ever after... can I go now?"

"Leah." Jacob said sternly. Leah sighed again; she seemed to be doing that a lot latley.

"Okay, I'm getting out of here." Said Leah, standing up.

"She rejected me." Leah froze and turned.

"What?" She asked incredulously.

"She's in love with Nahuel." Jacob told her sadly, frowning.

Leah started laughing; she couldn't help herself. "And what do you want me to do?" She asked.

Jacob growled. "I thought you would understand."

"Oh I do, I just don't care." She said nonchalantly.

"Right, I remember; I thought wrong! You're Leah, the heartless bitch again!"

Leah growled, "This is exactly why I don't care! Because I would just get hurt again!"

She stormed out of the restaurant, pushing away a waitress in the process.

Jacob ran after her, catching up easily.

"You were so nice before; what happened?"

"You want to know what happened? You want to know? You happened to me; you ruined everything!!"

Jacob looked confused.

"You don't understand." She muttered in a much smaller voice.

"Then help me to." He suggested, equally quiet.

"What you think is love is just a stupid curse that takes away your choice."

Jacob was going to disagree but Leah was already running away.

And surprisingly enough she ended up at Quil's house again.

----------

Next Chapter preview:

"I hope your happy now Jacob Black, because I am done" shouted Leah.

Jacob looked stunned as did the Cullen's.

And Leah just hoped that he understood that this was the last time she would talk to him.

This was good-bye.

----

Thanks guys

6 reviews.

And because I'm so cool I'm gonna make the next CHP extra long.

Please review.

Sorry this is just a filler.

xx

Ree


	13. I Hope Your Happy

Hey guys,

Wazzap?

Thanks for all the awesome reviews.

So you know the deal 7 reviews and an update =).

Xx

Ree

Xx

Quil.

Yes, Quil was the one who comforted her.

Not Jacob.

Quil.

But was that really enough?

Maybe not… but it would do.

Leah had had enough; she was done.

She was done being hurt, done being a bitch, done being the pathetic ex-girlfriend.

She ran to Vampire Villa, thinking over her reasons to do what she was about to. Could she? She'd have to.

She was done.

She slammed open the door and ran in.

The Cullens immediately came to see who had rushed in and interrupted their perfect party.

"Jacob Black," Leah said the name between clenched teeth, and he appeared next to Renesmee.

"I hope your happy now." she she managed to growl.

"Leah, what's going on?" He asked, confused.

"I really hope you're bloody well happy; you'd better be. I gave up everything to get away from Sam, and then you go and imprint?! So I hope you're happy now Jacob Black because I'm done" She shouted.

Jacob looked stunned, his face mirroring the rest of the Cullens'.

And Leah just hoped that he understood that this was the last time she would talk to him, ever.

This was good-bye.

"Leah, wait!" He called after her as she ran out of the door.

He ran after her, catching her arm and asking breathlessly, "What are you doing?"

"Don't touch me!" She spit out from clenched teeth, ripping her arm away.

"What is going on? What did I do?" he asked.

Tears started showing in her eyes, and she wiped them angrily away.

"What did you do? What did you do? You imprinted!" She shouted and turned on her heel, running into the forest.

Jacob didn't run after her.

"Wolf, wait" Called a velvet voice behind her.

The stench of his scent made her stop automatically to hold her nose as the too sweet scent burned her.

"Take this." Edward said, throwing her a roll of money.

"No," she replied, throwing it back. He pushed it into her hands, shaking his head.

"You have better use of it then I do; after all your reasons are much more-" he hesitated for a moment, "descriptive then mine. I know how it feels to be desperate."

"I'm not desperate." Leah said harshly, looking down at the money in her hands.

"Maybe not now... but soon" Edward replied with another shrug as he started to walk away.

"Thank you," muttered Leah and ripped her clothes of. She tied them to her leg and phased quickly.

It wasn't hard; the anger was there, the sadness was there, the urge to get away was there too.

Almost as much as the urge to kill was there.

She ran south; she ran fast, as fast as her feet could carry her.

Faster then ever.

She ignored the calls in the back of her head, saying come home. At 300 miles, they stopped anyway.

Soon she reached a little town. It didn't look like many people lived there; probably even less than in Forks.

She put on her clothes jerkily, stuffed the money into her pocket and started walking.

It was cold and raining; she hadn't noticed when she was running, and people were giving her weird looks.

She was in a short sleeved yellow t-shirt and jeans, while everyone else was in thick jackets with gloves and hats.

She shrugged; not fitting in wasn't new to her.

She walked to the closest motel and checked in.

"Room 124," The desk clerk informed her in a bored voice handing Leah her key then she then went back to her magazine that she had been reading.

--

Well

That was it for now.

Give me some of your idea's what you want to happen in the story.

I gladly appreciate all the comments and suggestions

7 reviews

Xx

Ree


	14. Purple Flowers & Love

Walking into her room she dropped herself on the bed.

Sighing she thought about what she had left behind.

Seth.

Sue.

Her home.

She smiled to herself, they would be better of without her anyway, all she had ever caused was pain and saddness.

And they didn't deserve those feeling because they deserved so much, more then her.

"More then me." she muttered to herself.

Sighing she sat up and looked around.

It was a small room, one bed, a small bathroom and a tv on a desk that stood in front of the bed.

"I hope you understand that this is best." she said to herself sitting on the edge of the bed "I never meant to hurt you, but hurting you was the only choice I had, because if I would have stayed I would have become something that no one should, I hope you can forgive me in time Jacob."

After what seemed like decades she stood up.

Grabbing her key she walked out of her room and looked for the nearest bar.

She walked into one called "Night Club" "Very original." she muttered to herself sitting down at the bar.

She sipped on her beer for a while looking around, the bar was filled, obviously this must have been a good club to go to.

"Hey what's with the long face?" asked the bar-tender.

She looked up "Nothing." she looked around again.

Sighing she knew that she didn't have any business here , she finished her beer and left.

She sighed again and walked down the streets wondering what was happeneing.

Without really knowing where she was going she walked into the woods, enjoying the feeling of freenes.

"Hey Suger." said someone behind her.

She turned around glaring, it was a man, he looked like a fisher.

"Can I help you?"

"Well I was wonderin if you were lost or something, gals like you don't usually come into the forest."

"And why would that be?" asked Leah her voice ice cold.

"Strange things happenin'." he said nodding at her.

She turned around and walked away "Leah!"

She turned around expecting to see the man, even if the voice had been someone completly different.

He wasn't there.

"Leah!" called the voice.

And again she turned around expecting to see someone, anyone, but there was no one there.

"Leah, where are you?" she shook her head, where was the voice coming from?

She started running towards where she thought the voice was coming from.

She entered the mouth of a huge medow and looked around.

It was night and there wasn't much to see, purple and yellow flowers and a lot of grass.

Then again came the shout "Leah!" she looked to the other side of the medow.

"Jacob?" she whispered not believing her eyes.

He ran towards her but his face, it wasn't relieved or happy to see her.

"Why the hell would you run off like that?" he demanded holding her by her arms.

"Get off me Jacob I can take care of myself."

"Of course you can that's why you were bleeding on the floor full of burns the last time I saw you?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked "And how did you know where I was?"

"Everyone was worried about you." he said "It's been three days."

She looked suprised, she had been laying on the bed, but had it really been that long?

"Why did you leave?"

"Because I wasn't welcome anymore."

"That's not true." he said letting go of her arms "Leah you know that your welcome, with Quil with Seth and everyone else."

"That's why you called me a cold hearted bitch a few days ago." she satted "And even if I was welcome I don't deserve this."

"Deserve what?" "Happiness, Love and everything." "Why the hell not?" "Because.." she hesitated "Because I hurt you."

He starred at her "Your kidding right?" she looked at him amazed "Why would I be?" He smiled "Leah hurting me is something forgivable, but runn ing away is something completly different."

She starred at him, the flower in her heart had bloomed again even if it had closed just for the past few days.

"I am a cold hearted bitch." she stated, to her suprise he smiled "Yeah, but your our cold hearted bitch."

He held out his hand to her and pulled her along.

They ran back to La Push as quickly as possible, they entered Leah's home and saw everyone gathered.

"Lea!" Seth ran up to her and hugged her "Don't ever do that again!!" he scolded.

She laughed and looked around "Don't worry, I won't."

Hope you liked it!  
Sorry for no updates!! But I promise I'll try to update more often noww!  
xoxo 


End file.
